User talk:Arun12
Scholtzi (talk) 17:51, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Of course I will help you rework all pages on this wiki. Finally I am not alone anymore :D. Alright. I'm going to start now. I hope you wont mind if I use the code from Uzi. Let's go. Scholtzi (talk) 17:51, April 30, 2016 (UTC) It would be helpfull if you could handle me the full code of the format. Otherwise I can't integrate all required information. :What exactly do you mean by "handle me the full code of the format" -- Arun12 : Scholtzi (talk) 17:53, May 1, 2016 (UTC) It would work if you tell me where you got the format from as I prefere working with the actuall codes of templates. And I don't think that the current admin of this wiki ever will return cause I have not seen him since I joined the wikia com., and I also don't believe that the wikia staff will help us. I already tried to inform them what is going on here, but they said they couldn't help me. But it's always worth a try :-) :If you are talking about the infobox template it uses a code called Lua or if you were talking about the page format I got that idea from the PvZ Wiki -- Arun12 : 16:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I wont be able to edit or add articles for the next few week cause I need the time for my annual work. But as soon as I got some more time I'm gonna help out again. Scholtzi (talk) 15:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Even I am not that active now -- Arun12 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:49, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, about admin rights, I have been active on the wiki in the past few days, but from time to time I cannot improve the wiki because of exams. Hey, about admin rights, I am active on this wiki but from time to time I cannot contribute because I have to study for exams. Stephen Chuang (talk) 07:51, September 13, 2016 (UTC)